Dan Curry
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 7 Emmy Awards, 12 nominations 1 International Monitor Award 1 VES Award, 1 nomination | Roles = Prop and Model Maker, Matte Painter, VFX Supervisor, VFX Producer, Director, Production Illustrator/Designer, ''Star Trek'' cover artist, Exhibit and attraction staff, Background actor | Characters = Dekon Elig, Ches'sarro Seeto | image2 = Broken Bow audio commentary recording.jpg | imagecap2 = ...recording a new audio commentary for the ''Enterprise'' Blu-ray release in 2013 | image3 = TNG Behind the Scenes card 22.jpg | imagecap3 = ...honored by Skybox with an individual trading card }} s heroes. He s an amazingly genius.|Michael Okuda, Senior Scenic Artist| "Departmental Briefing Year Five: Visual Effects"|TNG Season 5 DVD-special feature}} Daniel "Dan" Francis Myles Curry , universally credited as "Dan Curry", was a senior member of the special and visual effects (VFX) team and served as visual effects supervisor on (from the second half of season one onward), and as visual effects producer on the entire runs of , and . Star Trek While Dan Curry is usually associated with his VFX work for the modern television franchise, his very first Star Trek credit was actually for the movie , for which he designed the titles as graphics artist, his profession by trade. Apart from this movie, he later made a small uncredited contribution to with his friend Ronald B. Moore, when they supervised the VFX of a single effects scene (Flying Starships, p. 77), and revisited his graphic design origins by designing the titles for . A highly respected professional by his peers, Curry has won seven Emmy Awards for his work on Star Trek, an additional twelve nominations (the majority of them shared with close friend and collaborator Ron Moore), supplemented with one International Monitor Award and one Visual Effects Society Award with an additional nomination to boot, in the process becoming one of the most honored Star Trek production staffers, only surpassed by Michael Westmore, though Curry has more actual wins. 1999 in particular was a fruitful year for Curry when he was nominated no less than four times for an Emmy, winning one of them. His Star Trek origins as a title designer was reflected in his only non-VFX award nomination, when he was (co-)nominated for a graphics design Emmy for the title design of Voyager in 1995. Becoming one of the most, if not the most, versatile VFX staffer on the Star Trek television franchise, Curry was honored by SkyBox International with an individual card entry, no. 22, in their 1993 specialty Star Trek: The Next Generation - Behind the Scenes trading card set. The Next Generation As VFX supervisor, the first Star Trek staffer to hold the title, Dan Curry was brought in around the turn of 1987-1988 as the final senior VFX staffer, after both the senior VFX staff, consisting at the time of Gary Hutzel, Robert Legato and Ronald B. Moore, and the producers realized that the new Star Trek: The Next Generation show was the most VFX laden television production of its day, much like its illustrious predecessor, was in its. A fourth senior VFX staffer was deemed necessary to alleviate work pressure, and Curry was brought in, partly on recommendation by his friend Moore. Actually, Curry had already provided storyboard services for the new series' pilot episode as a freelance graphic artist, albeit uncredited, before getting his tenured position. ( ) The title "Visual Effects Supervisor" was introduced in the television franchise on that occasion. In order to streamline and increase production efficiency, the four were paired in two teams to work on alternating episodes, Curry being paired with his friend. Joining the Star Trek franchise halfway through the first season, the 16th (12th production number) episode, , was the first episode Curry and Moore worked upon as a team, according to Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion (3rd ed., p. 31), and as was confirmed by himself. (Cinefantastique, Vol 23 #2/3, p. 40) The format worked so well, that it has remained in use for almost the entire subsequent run of the Star Trek television franchise, though the set boundaries in the two-team format became a lot more fluid during the later seasons of Deep Space Nine, Voyager and Enterprise. Like so many of his production staff colleagues (including Moore), Curry was an Original Series fan, but has always kept it professionally under wraps, due to the studio's non-hiring fans policy. Nevertheless, him being a fan, was exceptionally useful when it came to producing The Next Generation s sixth season homage episode "Relics", as it was Curry who remembered the Original Series footage of the empty bridge, that was eventually used in the scene where Scotty entered the holodeck. Not only that, but "We used the original ''Star Trek transporter sparkle [note: aboard the USS ''Jenolen]. I used to work at Cinema Research ''[note: one of the ''Original Series VFX companies], and I remembered that in the bowls of their stock footage storage room was an old box labeled "Star Trek Transporter Sparkle". We blew the cobwebs off, dug through, pulled out the strip of film, and discovered it was in perfect condition.", Curry recalled. (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 274) Not only highly respected by his colleagues, Curry, in turn, had the highest regards for them too as was evidenced in a letter he, somewhat irked, wrote to the magazine Cinefantastique, feeling compelled to set the record straight when an article inadvertently downplayed the roles of Moore and Hutzel, referring to them as "assistants", "Ron Moore and Gary Hutzel were referred to as assistants to myself and Rob Legato in your article on ''STAR TREK effects –''typo; meant was, Vol. 23, #2/3, p. 39'' –. This is not the case and being referred to as such diminishes their incredibly valuable contributions to the show. Up until this season Ron and Gary were Visual Effects Coordinators and had a wide range of responsibilities ranging from scheduling and logistics, to direct creative involvement in bringing the effects into existence. Both men also served as Visual Effects Supervisors on several episodes where they had the opportunities to show the technical and creative resources that led to their being offered the position of Visual Effects Supervisors for this current season." (''Cinefantastique, Vol 23,#5, p. 62) Becoming Visual Effects Producer After Deep Space Nine went into production, an extra management layer was deemed necessary to oversee and coordinate the efforts of the now two-production VFX teams in order to alleviate the workload on Producer Peter Lauritson, who up until then was the managerial overseer of the VFX department, among his many other post-production responsibilities. It was Dan Curry who was promoted into the newly conceived position of "VFX Producer", a position he held for the remainder of the Star Trek television franchise, and, until the advent of in 2017, the only television Star Trek VFX staffer to ever hold the title. By becoming producer, Curry became for modern televised Star Trek, what Edward K. Milkis had been for the Original Series and incidentally, had been at the very start of The Next Generation before Curry joined. His elevation into this position was all the more remarkable as Curry, unlike most of his colleagues, did not sport a formal background in cinematography or photography, but rather one in the artistic direction, graphics and design. Being a producer though, did not mean that Curry became an office locked manager. Throughout the rest of his Star Trek tenure, Curry remained a highly hands-on VFX staffer, continuing doing the practical work he had done up until then, even if he had to learn to delegate more of the work to his staff of supervisors and coordinators due to his added responsibilities. In the Star Trek franchise, it was customary from the very beginning, when more than one production was simultaneously in development at any given time (starting with The Final Frontier), to avoid cross-over work being done by staffers assigned to different productions, though there, "(...) was no good reason for this that we could perceive", a slightly chagrined Doug Drexler once noted. To this end studio staffers, once assigned to, and contracted for one television production, were formally forbidden to work on any of the others. The legal proviso however, did not extend to outside vendors, such as Image G and CGI companies like Digital Muse and Foundation Imaging, though the original intent was to keep the work of the latter two as separate as possible. Likewise Mike Okuda's Scenic Art Department and Michael Westmore's Make-Up Department were exempt from the proviso for the obvious reason to maintain visual consistency within the franchise, though the exemption only applied to them, and not their staff. For equally obvious reasons, this did not held true for the very highest management echelons either, and Curry's position as VFX producer was counted amongst them. In 1994, for example, Curry worked concurrently on all three television series, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and Voyager, while his VFX staff of supervisors and coordinators, whose work he oversaw and coordinated, at first strictly adhered to their assigned productions. As producer, Curry was therefore one of the very few, if not the only one, VFX staffers to have worked on all seasons of the Star Trek spin-off television properties. Practical considerations made the format somewhat untenable for his teams during the later seasons of Deep Space Nine and Voyager, especially for the effects heavy episodes, the season, and series finales in particular, forcing the studio to relax the legal proviso for some teams for them to become cross-over "swing"-teams, as VFX Supervisor David Takemura has once put it. http://www.startrek.com/database_article/takemura Other Star Trek live-action production functions Dan Curry was also the second unit director for all of the Star Trek spin-offs. However, he was also given the opportunity to flex his muscles as first unit director, and has directed one episode of The Next Generation, sixth season's . As a master of Tai chi, Curry choreographed the Klingon fighting technique Mok'bara and has designed the famous Klingon weapon for it, the bat'leth. Apart from the Klingon weaponry, Curry has, besides his regular duties as VFX supervisor, on occasion pitched in as a designer/production illustrator (using his artistic background) and model maker and has designed for example the D'Arsay archive for The Next Generation, as well as the two Kazon starship classes, the Hanonian land eel and the Borg unicomplex for Voyager. For Deep Space Nine s sixth season episode , he built the kit-bash studio model , which was named for him. His very first contributions as such however, already upon being hired, were the kit-bash build of the shuttle drone and his modification of his matte painting of Relva VII, seen in the Next Generation first season episodes, and , the two episodes directly following his first VFX assignment, hard on the heels followed by his more prominent design and build of the Echo Papa 607 weapons system, seen in , and which on-screen movements he also choreographed in person, already utilizing his Tai chi skills. (Flying Starships, p. 52) In effect, Curry has recalled this episode with fondness, "One of my favorite stories about the show was the way we made the drone robot for the episode titled "Arsenal of Freedom". Its primary components were a shampoo bottle, a plastic Easter egg, and a pantyhose container!" (Star Trek: The Next Generation - Behind the Scenes, card 22) Already applied in this very first episode he worked upon, Curry gained a reputation for his practical and down-to-earth approach, when it came to creating physical VFX elements, by using whatever mundane object that crossed his path to construct these elements, explaining in a 2012 vidcast interview for Trekland, "Well, I think somebody said, "How low-tech can you go?", but I really didn't care what it was I used; I really cared that a spaceship might be a shampoo bottle with two toy submarines crewed to it, and if it looked right that was what it was. So, I was kind of not really given much thought to what it was originally, as opposed to what it actually looked liked.", further elaborating that the ship was actually built this way for intended use in the second season episode, , though it was ultimately not featured there. Scenic Artist Mike Okuda was one of the Star Trek staffers, who has expressed his admiration for Curry's improvisation talents, "He delights in finding different solutions to things. Where the proper way to do something might be a very hi-tech solution, he'll say "Oh, why don't we try filming a silver pom-pom?" And he's right, it looks good." (TNG Season 5 DVD-special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Five: Visual Effects") Pom-poms were used on at least two occasions, such as for the creation of the 's force field, lighting up when the Crystalline Entity approaches the ship in (Cinefex, issue 37, p. 9), as well as for the creation of the 's force field when it pried open the airlock doors of the Dyson sphere, allowing the trapped Enterprise-D to escape in . (Make it So) In a nineteen-minute interview with Curry on the TNG Season 6 DVD disc 7 entitled "Dan Curry Profile", he talks about how some of his props were conceived and how his experience with martial arts informed much of the Klingon style of battle. The special also revealed that Curry has retained a considerable amount of Star Trek production items as his personal collection, but also that he is a collector of Star Trek merchandise. Curry has also made in-universe Deep Space Nine appearances as the image of Dekon Elig in the episode and Ches'sarro Seeto in the episode . During his tenure on Enterprise CGI became rapidly more advanced, and during the run of the series it became possible to start featuring articulated digital alien life-forms. Ron Moore has credited Curry with designing the s, performers wore during life filming, digitally recording the movements they made, to be overlaid in post-production at Eden FX with the digital life-forms of the week. One of Curry's lesser known contributions, it has helped to bring species like the Xindi-Insectoids and the Tholians come to life. (ENT Season 4 DVD-special feature, "Visual Effects Magic"") Other official Star Trek work Aside from the various live-action Star Trek productions, Dan Curry has also painted the cover for DC Comics TOS Special 2, released in late , portraying the and the . While he was working on Enterprise, Curry has also served as the supervising VFX producer for the film portion of the 2004 Borg Invasion 4D-ride at the Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience-attraction, though remaining uncredited for it. (VOY Season 7 DVD-special feature, "The Making of Borg Invasion 4D") Unofficial Star Trek work Outside the official Star Trek framework, Dan Curry has worked in 2007, as VFX consultant for James Cawley's fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time", which featured fellow Star Trek alumni George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, John Carrigan, Jeffery Quinn, writer and director Marc Scott Zicree, writer Michael Reaves, Doug Drexler, Iain McCaig, James Van Over, Michael Okuda, Daren Dochterman, Pierre Drolet, Sam Mendoza, Ronald B. Moore, Lee Stringer, Gregory Jein, Philip Kim, Leslie Hoffman, and Tom Morga. File:Shuttle Drone studio model.jpg|1988: Shuttle drone studio model build File:Relva VII surface.jpg|1988: Creation and modification of Relva VII matte painting File:Echo papa 607 model.jpg|1988: Curry's son Devin holding his Echo Papa 607 prop File:Curry with Remmick model.jpg|1988: Posing with the destroyed "corpse" of Dexter Remmick File:Borg (concept art 3).jpg|1989: VFX sequence story boards File:Borg cube model with Moore and Curry.jpg|1989: With friend and colleague Moore (l), and something that can be construed as menacing TNG: "Q Who" File:McKinley type studio model on stage at Image G prepared by model maker Dana White and effects supervisor Dan Curry.jpg|1990: At work at Image G on the McKinley Station studio model with Dana White (l) File:Junior concept sketch.jpg|1991: "Junior" concept sketch File:Datas landscape painting.jpg|1991: Data's landscape painting File:Curry with Realm of Fear puppet.jpg|1992: With his hand puppet of the Quasi-energy microbe File:Dan Curry filming Realm of Fear.jpg|1992: Covered up in a green suit for a VFX shot, with Dennis Hoerter working as puppeteer TNG: "Realm of Fear" File:Dan Curry touching up the USS Jenolan model at Image G.jpg|1992: Touching up the [[Film studio models#SD-103|USS Jenolan studio model]] at Image G File:David Stipes and Dan Curry inspecting the Dyson Sphere maquette.jpg|1992: Inspecting the exterior Dyson Sphere door maquette with David Stipes (kneeling) TNG: "Relics" File:Ressik on kataan.jpg|1992: Ressik matte painting File:Carraya IV prison model.jpg|1993: Carraya IV prison camp maquette File:Burton and Curry, Second Chances.jpg|1993: Discussing a scene with Director LeVar Burton File:D'arsay archive mock-up model by Dan Curry.jpg|1993: D'Arsay archive study model File:Filming Journey's End.jpg|1994: Setting up a VFX shot, directing cameraman Kris Krosskove File:Dan Curry and his TNG All Good Things... VFX team.jpg|1994: With his VFX team for The Next Generation s finale File:Kazon carrier vessel design by Dan Curry.jpg|1994: Kazon carrier vessel design File:TOS special 2 comic cover.jpg|1995: Cover TOS Special 2 comic File:Ex Post Facto battle planning.jpg|1995: Discussing Styrofoam USS Voyager and Numiri patrol vessel mock-ups for a VFX shot with (l-r) Jim Rider, Stipes and Joe Bauer File:The 37's effects filming.jpg|1995: Directing a VFX shot for the [[Intrepid class model|USS Voyager studio model]] File:Hanonian land eel concepts by Dan Curry.jpg|1996: Hanonian land eel concepts File:Borg body pile as constructed by Dan Curry.jpg|1997: His Borg body pile File:USS Curry studio model with its creator Dan Curry.jpg|1997: With the namesake vessel he built File:The Gift artwork.jpg|1997: CGI artwork File:Dan sketch.jpg|2001: "Shroomie" design File:Xindi-aquatic-curry-sketchs.jpg|2003: Xindi-Aquatic evolution design sketch File:Klingon anatomy small.jpg|2004: Graphic of the anatomy of a Klingon male File:David Anderson, Tholian stand-in.jpg|2005: Tholian design Career outside Star Trek Hailing from the East Coast, Dan Curry has developed a keen interest in art and film from early childhood on. "Even when playing with toy soldiers, my eye was a camera and I was directing imaginary movies.", Curry recalled. After having seen the classic The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms (1953), he even, still as a young boy, managed to construct a crude optical printer with a broken 8mm projector and some tracing paper. Curry graduated with a degree in Fine Arts at the Middlebury College in Vermont and subsequently with a degree in Fine Arts in Film and Theatre at the Humboldt State University in California, before joining the US Peace Corps in Thailand, doing various art, architecture and film jobs, while learning to speak fluent Thai and Lao, aside from meeting his future wife as well, and became a martial arts expert, among others in Tai chi. Upon his return to the United States, Curry first worked as a Fine Arts teacher at college level giving lessons in painting, drawing, graphic design, set design and fabrication, perspective drawing, and rendering until 1979 when he started to work in the motion picture industry, at first as title designer and matte painting artist, the 1982 movie Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid being his first recorded credit as title designer. Credits he accumulated as matte painter before he joined the Star Trek franchise were among others the (with Scott Squires and fellow matte painter Syd Dutton) and the original Battlestar Galactica science fiction television series (with David Stipes and based on concept art by Ralph McQuarrie), http://nzpetesmatteshot.blogspot.nl/2011_06_01_archive.html as well as the movies Caveman (1981), Creepshow (1982) and the 1984 documentary The Jupiter Menace, contracted by David Stipes Productions. ( ) In the years 1982-1983 Curry worked as art director for Modern Film Effects working on the titles of the 1983 movies Triumphs of a Man Called Horse and Stayin Alive. It was at Modern Film Effects that he met and befriended newcomer and future Star Trek co-worker, Ron B. Moore. (Incidentally, Modern Film Effects, was one of the very few, if not only visual effects house in existence at the time, not being hired to work on ) During the 1980s he did the title designs for a large number of additional productions, including some blockbusters like The Right Stuff (1983), Top Gun (1986, while employed as vice president, director of creative affairs at the by him mentioned Cinema Research) and Beverly Hills Cop II (1987), eventually leading up to The Voyage Home. Even after he was hired on Star Trek, he continued to do so up to 1999 on productions such as Fatal Attraction (1987), Days of Thunder (1990), Wayne's World (1992, and its sequel in 1993) or Superstar (1999), when production of The Next Generation was in hiatus, until his duties on the franchise required his full attention, due to the proliferation of Star Trek productions, starting with Deep Space Nine. After his tenure at Star Trek, Curry worked as VFX supervisor on the fantasy horror series Moonlight (2007-2008), the comedy series Chuck (2008 while employed at Eden FX, co-starring Bonita Friedericy and Tony Todd, and produced and occasionally directed by former Voyager cast member Robert Duncan McNeill), with the television drama series Cult (2013) being his more recent work. That Dan Curry is highly respected by his peers, is reflected in the fact of his membership of several motion picture organizations like the Directors Guild of America, The American Society of Cinematographers (ASC), The Producers Guild of America, The Visual Effects Society (responsible for the VES Awards), as well as being a founding member of the International CG Society. Aside from this he has served as governor of The Academy of Television Arts and Sciences' Visual Effects Peer Group (responsible for the VFX Emmy awards). http://www.zoominfo.com/p/Dan-Curry/283154 Curry has concurrently lent his talents to "The Overview Institute", an non-profit organization, founded in 2008 and made up of real world space specialists like astronauts, scientists and authors, dedicated to "research and educate both the space community and the general public on the nature and psycho/social impact of directly experiencing space". http://www.overviewinstitute.org/ As consultant he is member of "The Overview Effect" team, the part of the organization, responsible for visualizing the work of the institute by producing documentaries and the like. In the team he has been joined by former Star Trek alumni Douglas Trumbull and John Eaves. http://www.starportcafe.com/about-us/our-team Together with his wife Ubolvan and son Devin, Curry operates his own small, Bell Canyon, California based, independent production company Evergreen Productions, LLC, http://www.corporationwiki.com/California/Bell-Canyon/evergreen-productions-llc/47064249.aspx producing predominantly short drama features, among others Eviction (2004), Hired Guns (2011), and the recent The Chronicles of Elijah Sincere (2012). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Title Designer ** – Visual Effects Supervisor (uncredited) ** – Title Designer * – Storyboard Artist / Visual Effects Supervisor / Visual Effects / Visual Effects Producer ** – Storyboard Artist (uncredited, very first TNG contribution) ** – Model Maker (uncredited) ** (Season 1 – Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** – also Matte Artist (uncredited) ** ** ** ** (Season 2 – Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** – Matte Artist (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3 – Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4 – Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5 – Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6 – Visual Effects) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (also as Director) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7 – Visual Effects Producer) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * – Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * – Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * – Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 1) ** ** (Season 2) ** ** (Season 3) ** * Borg Invasion 4D – Visual Effects Producer (uncredited) Star Trek interviews *''Star Trek'' DVD and Blu-ray special features: **on The Next Generation ***TNG Season 1 DVD-special feature, "The Making of a Legend: Visual Effects" ***TNG Season 1 DVD-special feature, "Memorable Missions" ***TNG Season 2 DVD-special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production", interviewed on ***TNG Season 2 DVD-special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Memorable Missions" ( , ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 ***TNG Season 3 DVD-special feature, "Mission Overview Year Three: Special Guests on the Bridge"), interviewed on 5 September 2001 ***TNG Season 3 DVD-special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Three: Art Design and Visual Effects – Visual Effects" ( , ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 ***TNG Season 4 DVD-special feature, "Select Historical Data" ( ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 ***TNG Season 5 DVD-special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Five: Visual Effects"), interviewed on 5 September 2001 ***TNG Season 5 DVD-special feature, "Memorable Missions Year Five" ( , ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 ***TNG Season 6 DVD-special feature, "Bold New Directions Year Six" ("A First Chance at "), interviewed on 5 September 2001 ***TNG Season 6 DVD-special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Six: Production – Profile: Dan Curry", interviewed and ***TNG Season 7 DVD-special feature, "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Family"), interviewed on 7 September 1994 ***TNG Season 7 DVD-special feature, "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven" ("Visual Effects"), interviewed on and 7 September 1994 ***TNG Complete Series Boxset-special feature, "Star Trek Visual Effects Magic: A Roundtable Discussion" (2007) ***TNG Season 1 Blu-ray-special feature, "Stardate Revisited: The Origin of Star Trek: TNG" (2012) ***TNG Season 2 Blu-ray-special feature, "Making It So: Continuing Star Trek: TNG" (2012) ***Redemption (Blu-ray)-special feature, "Survive and Succeed: An Empire at War" (2013) ***TNG Season 4 Blu-ray-special feature, "In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department" (2013) ***TNG Season 4 Blu-ray-special feature, "Relativity: The Family Saga of Star Trek TNG" (2013) **on Deep Space Nine ***DS9 Season 2 DVD-special feature, "New Station, New Ships", interviewed on ***DS9 Season 7 DVD-special feature, "Ending An Era", interviewed on 15 April 1999 **on Voyager ***VOY Season 1 DVD-special feature, "Red Alert: Visual Effects Season One", interviewed on and on ***VOY Season 2 DVD-special feature, "Red Alert: Visual Effects Season Two", interviewed on 30 July 2003 and on ***VOY Season 3 DVD-special features, "Flashback to "Flashback"" and "Red Alert: Amazing Visual Effects", interviewed on and on 16 October 2003 ***VOY Season 4 DVD-special features, "The Birth of Species 8472", "The Art of Alien Worlds" and "Red Alert: Amazing Visual Effects", interviewed on and on 16 October 2003 ***VOY Season 6 DVD-special features, "Braving the Unknown, Season Six" and "Red Alert: Amazing Visual Effects, interviewed on 28 April 2004 and on ***VOY Season 7 DVD-special feature, "Coming Home: The Final Episode", interviewed on 15 July 2004 **on Enterprise ***ENT Season 1 DVD-special feature, "NX-01 File 02" ***ENT Season 4 DVD-special features, "Inside the "Mirror" Episodes" and "Visual Effects Magic" ***ENT Season 3 Blu-ray-special feature, "In a Time of War: Call to Arms, Front Lines, Final Conflict" *Print publications: **"Special Visual Effects", Mitchell Rubinstein, Cinefantastique, Vol 23 #2/3, pp. 39-41 **"Curry's Heroes", Tim Prokop, Cinefantastique, Vol 25 #6/Vol 26 #1, 1994, pp. 92-93, 124 **"Dan Curry: Into the Digital Realm", Larry Nemecek, , September 1997, pp. 16-21 ** "Dan Curry: STAR TREK's VFX Supreme", Larry Nemecek, , July 1999, pp. 18-19 ** "A Designer's Passion", Wendy Butler, , April/May 2005, pp. 30-31 *''Star Trek'' documentaries: **''Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special'' ( ) **''Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure'' ( ) **''Make it So'', Star Trek Night (UK, 2001) **''In Conversation: The Star Trek Art Department'' ( ) Star Trek awards As the second all-time highest honored, but most award winning, Star Trek staffer, Dan Curry received the following award wins and nominations: * Emmy Award: Dan Curry received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations, all in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series, safe for the 1995 nomination for Voyager: ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Peter W. Moyer, and Steve Price ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Peter W. Moyer, Steve Price, and Don Lee ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, David Takemura, Erik Nash, Don Lee, Peter Sternlicht, Adam Howard, Syd Dutton, and Robert Stromberg ** Emmy Award win for , shared with David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Scott Rader, Adam Howard, and Erik Nash ** Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Graphic Design and Title Sequences for , shared with John Grower, Erik Tiemens, and Eric Guaglione. ** Emmy Award win for , shared with Michael Backauskas, Joe Bauer, Edward L. Williams, David Stipes, Joshua Cushner, Don B. Greenberg, Scott Rader, Adam Howard, Don Lee, John Parenteau, Joshua Rose, and Robert Stromberg ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Mitch Suskin, Elizabeth Castro, Arthur J. Codron, Paul Hill, Don Greenberg, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, Adam Lebowitz, and John Teska ** Emmy Award nomination for , shared with David Lombardi, Kevin P. Bouchez, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Robert Bonchune, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy T. Nethercutt, Sherry Hitch, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Paul Maples, Gary Monak, and Larry Younger ** Emmy Award nomination for , shared with John Allardice, Eric Chauvin, Arthur J. Codron, Robert Bonchune, Don Greenberg, Sherry Hitch, Greg Rainoff, Mitch Suskin, John Teska, and Ron Thornton ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Paul Hill, Elizabeth Castro, Gregory Rainoff, and Bruce Branit ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Bruce Branit, John F. Gross, Fred Pienkos, Jeremy Hunt, Les Bernstien, and Paul Hill ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, John F. Gross, Bruce Branit, Fred Pienkos, and Jeremy Hunt ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Mitch Suskin, Arthur J. Codron, Steve Fong, Eric Chauvin, Rob Bonchune, John Teska, and Gregory Rainoff ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Chad Zimmerman, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, David R. Morton, David Lombardi, John Teska, and Brandon MacDougall ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Arthur J. Codron, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Steve Fong, Gregory Rainoff, Rob Bonchune, and David R. Morton ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Armen V. Kevorkian, Paul Hill, David R. Morton, John Teska, Sean M. Scott, and Pierre Drolet ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Fred Pienkos, Gregory Rainoff, Sean M. Scott, Eric Hance, and Bruce Branit ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Elizabeth Castro, Paul Hill, Gregory Rainoff, Fred Pienkos, Sean M. Scott, David R. Morton, and Chris Zapara ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Arthur Codron, Koji Kuramura, Pierre Drolet, Steve Fong, Sean Jackson, John Teska, Greg Rainoff, and Mike Stetson * International Monitor Award ** International Monitor Award win in the category Film Originated Television Series – Electronic Visual Effects for , shared with David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Steve Fong, Kevin Bouchez, Davy Nethercutt, and Don Greenberg * Visual Effects Society Award: Dan Curry received the following VES Award win and nomination in the categories Best Visual Effects in a Television Series/Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Series: ** VES Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore and Elizabeth Castro. ** VES Award win for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, David Takemura, and Fred Pienkos. External links * – archived official site * * * * Dan Curry profile at Zoominfo.com * 2006 Dan Curry interview at Seb's Web Archive * 2007 Dan Curry profile at fxguide.com * 2012 Dan Curry vidcast interview, Part 1 & Part 2 at Trekland *2017 Dan Curry interview at VFXblog.com de:Dan Curry es:Dan Curry fr:Dan Curry Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Producers Category:DS9 performers Category:Art department Category:Star Trek comic cover artists Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:International Monitor Award winners Category:VES Award winners Category:VES Award nominees Category:Exhibit and attraction staff Category:Performers Category:Directors Category:Assistant and second unit directors Category:Puppeteers